JP2010-242518A discloses a conventional technique that relates to a waste heat recovery system that recovers waste heat from an engine, for example. The waste heat recovery system operates as a Rankine cycle system that uses a coolant that recovers waste heat from the main unit of the engine as a working fluid. The waste heat recovery system includes a water jacket in which a coolant passing therethrough recovers waste heat and turns into a vapor, a turbine that generates a motive power from the coolant in the vapor state, and a transmission that transmits the motive power generated by the turbine to a crankshaft at a variable speed. The motive power generated by the turbine is used as an auxiliary motive power for the engine.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as related arts of embodiments the present disclosure.
Patent Literature 1: JP2010-242518A
Patent Literature 2: JP2016-098704A